plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quasar Wizard
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: If there is a Zombie next door, Conjure a Superpower. |flavor text = You can call him Quazard for short.}} Quasar Wizard or Quazard is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability makes him Conjure a random superpower if he is played next to a zombie. Origins He is named after a quasar, an active galactic nucleus of very high luminosity. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Mustache Zombie *'Trait:' None *'Ability: When played:' If there is a Zombie next door, Conjure a Superpower. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description You can call him Quazard for short. Strategies With Try to have lots of zombies on the board so you can activate his ability. Amphibious zombies are a good choice to use with this card. But overall, try to activate his ability as you can get a random superpower that are from other heroes like Electrobolt, In-Crypted, or Super Stench. You can even get signature superpowers, although there is a 40% chance of getting them. You can reactivate his ability as Impfinity by using Mixed-Up Gravedigger, In-Crypted or Firefighter, while as Electric Boogaloo you can use Secret Agent. This can increase your chances for getting another hero's signature superpower and make him more of a threat to the plant hero. But keep it mind that there must be a zombie next door to him once he reveals or his ability won't activate. This does not count if there is a gravestone next door to him when he is revealed first. In order to play this well early, play a 1 zombie on the first turn and play the Quasar Wizard next to it, but this requires luck as there is a chance that 1 zombie can be destroyed on the first turn. You can also synergize this with Unlife of the Party, as the latter will get +1 /+1 . Immorticia and Professor Brainstorm have the ability to use Summoning to spawn this card, but there is still a very small chance that will happen. The latter can also use Eureka to conjure this, possibly conjuring another Eureka. Since he Conjures a card, he works well with Dr. Spacetime, allowing the superpower to be used for free. However, only Impfinity can do so normally. Against There is not much you can do to disable his ability. He does only have 2 /2 , and thus can be easily destroyed. The only way to prevent this zombie from activating his ability is to destroy every zombie on board although this may waste a lot of cards in your hand. If Impfinity has a Graveyard in play and you see a Gravestone beside any zombies on the field, it is possible it is a Quasar Wizard. Try using on it, so he cannot activate his ability which can give your opponent hero a major advantage, as well as making it hard to defeat your opponent. Another thing with Impfinity is that you want to destroy Quasar Wizard as possible as Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted can be used on the Quasar Wizard to add another superpower. It is also best to destroy any Dr. Spacetime on the field, otherwise, you will have to deal with a free superpower. Gallery QuasarWizardStat.jpg|Quasar Wizard's statistics quazarwizardcard.jpg|Quasar Wizard's card SpaceMentorCardImage.png|Quasar Wizard's card image QuasarWizardGrayedOutCard.png|Quasar Wizard's grayed out card BullseyeQuazard.PNG|Quasar Wizard with the Bullseye trait due to Disco-Naut's ability MissingConjureSuperpowerQ.png|Quasar Wizard Conjuring an unfinished superpower Giant Quazard.png|A gigantic Quasar Wizard due to a glitch QuazardtoDaFace.png|Precision Blast used to destroy Quasar Wizard 4 Quazards.png|4 Quasar Wizards on the field QuasarWizardOvershoot.png|Quasar Wizard with the Overshoot trait due to 's ability Trivia *He is the first card, and currently, the only zombie that can Conjure superpowers. *His code name is "Space Mentor." **He was later renamed "Quazard," until he was renamed again as Quasar Wizard. **The "Quazard" name is referenced in his description. *He is the second wizard in the game. The first is Wizard Gargantuar. *He is mentioned in Apple-Saucer's description. *If one looks at a superpower he conjured, it will say it was "Conjured by Quazard" (one of his former names), instead of "Conjured by Quasar Wizard." *There was a glitch where he has the capability of conjuring unreleased superpowers. These were Huge-Gigantacus' superpowers. This has been fixed with his release.